Cepan
A Cepan never recieves any legacies. They are assigned to a Garde to protect over them. The ten remaining Cepan wouldv'e done anything to protect the Garde they were assigned to. Number One's Cepan: Hilde was killed right before her Cepan. Hilde immediatley sprang into action to protect Number One, but the Mogadorians managed to kill them both Number Two's Cepan: Conrad fought very hard killing many Mogadorians when he was ambushed on a bus. But he was still killed. This left Number Two very vulnerable. She had nobody to protect her and guide her. This eventually led to her death. Number Three's Cepan: After Number One was killed, and they realized the Mogadorians started hunting them on Earth. Three's Cepan went completely off the grid in Kenya. Even after Number Two was killed, and they knew Three was next, they stayed where they were. But the Mogadorians found them and killed Number Three's Cepan just before they killed Number Three Number Four's Cepan: Henri kept Number Four on the run and on gaurd at all times. When they moved to Paradise, Ohio, Number Four wouldn't leave. Very soon, the Mogadorians found them and a huge battle erupted at the school. Towards the end, Henri was killed while trying to protect Four, but Number Four escaped. Number Five's Cepan: Little is known about Number Five's Cepan because little is known about Number Five. But, like every single other Cepan, it is likely, that Number Five's Cepan was killed at some point. Number Six's Cepan: Like Henri, Katrina was very serious about always being cautious and on the run. But, one day, while they were staying in Mexico, Six convinced Katrina to let her reply to Two. This quickly led to the Mogs finding and capturing them. In the Mogadorian prison cell, a Mog killed Katrina right infront of Number Six Number Seven's Cepan: Adelina completely lost sight of the mission, and wanted to have a knew life on Earth. But one day, The Mogadorians found them in Spain. Just as Seven and Adelina were about to leave, a Mogadorian killed Adelina Number Eight's Cepan: Reynolds intrusted their secret about Lorien and who Eight is in a human named Lola. Lola gave them up to the Mogadorians to get a lot of money. But the Mogadorians double crossed her and killed her. A battle sprung out between Eight and Reynolds and the Mogadorians. The Mogs killed Reynolds right infront of Eight but Eight escaped. Number Nine's Cepan: Sandor set up a massive apartment, two whole floor for him and Nine to stay. There were dozens of traps for the Mogadorians and he had the entire city of Chicago under servailence. Unlike Henri and Katrina, they rarely ever left Chicago, but Sandor was still ready to leave if any Mogs showed up. One day, they did. But Nine didn't tell Sandor because he didn't want to leave. One followed Nine into the elevator, but one of Sandor's traps got rid of him. But, soon many more came and they were captured. In the very same Mogadorian prison Katrina was killed in, Sandor was killed. '''Number Ten's Cepan: '''Since Ten was only a baby when she escaped from Lorien, she was never officially assigned a Cepan. So, Crayton became her unofficial Cepan. On Earth, after they rescued Seven and met up with Seven, they went to India to find Eight. Eight showed them to a cave where they were cornered by a hundered Mogadorians, In the midst of all the fighting, Crayton was killed by a cannon blast.